Mixing the Potions
by Mel's Hands
Summary: Polyjuice Potion Event at Hogwarts ! Chaos and everything ! Yay.
1. Girls Turns !

"This is ! It's pathetic ! And Professor Slughorn called this 'fun' ?" groaned Hermione in the Gryffindor Common room. She threw herself to the couch and lean her head there too.

"While you call yourself pathetic , could you also help me with this potion essay ?" asked Ron with a smile to Hermione.

"Sure. Why her ? I meant this Polyjuice potion project in class. I have to be Lavender Brown for 5 hours ? You boys are lucky your turn to cook Polyjuice potion is next week. Girls' turn is tomorrow ! And in the draw, I picked to be Lavender Brown !" explained Hermione to 2 of her bestfriends while holding a quill to help Ron with his potion essay.

"Hermione , you're a girl ?" asked Ron

Hermione quickly hit him playfully . "Joking.." said Ron to her. "You better be .." answered Hermione while glaring at him. Ron just smirked at that . He loved teasing Hermione for some strange reason.

"What's wrong with being Lavender anyway ? You only have to do what she usually does while in her form for 5 hours to get an 'O' from Professor Slughorn." said Harry confusedly of how Hermione could get so annoyed just because she has to look and act like Lavender Brown.

"Harry , it's going to be hard for me. She and I came from different planets. She's from Planet Lunatic ! And I have to flirt with Ron ?" explained Hermione devastatedly.

"Hey ! Hey ! Is flirting with me really that bad ? Besides , she doesn't flirt with me anymore. We broke up a month ago , she probably has get over it." Ron responded to Hermione's opinion of her being Lavender.

"Ron , you don't understand it , look at her right now ! She's starring at you .. or your lips .." explained Hermione. The three of them turned around and looked at Lavender. It's true what Hermione said. Her eyes are focused on Ron. It creeps Ron out a bit. "Besides ," continued Hermione "Professor Slughorn will score me depend on how other people believes that I am Lavender. So I really have to act like her ! And make a perfect Polyjuice Potion .."

"Hermione , why don't you go ask her what does she like to do ?" asked Harry

Both Ron and Hermione laugh . Harry noticed why they're laughing. Hermione and Lavender always had a complicated relationship between each other and it seems to be worse after Lavender's break up with Ron. Harry joined his two bestfriends laughing. "Good one .." complimented Ron.

"Who's Lavender going to be anyway ? And who's becoming you , Hermione ?" asked Harry again

"She's going to be Won-won's baby sister Ginny .. This one should be good . I think Luna is the one that's going to be me ." explained Hermione.

It is somehow hard . The whole Hogwarts girls are going to be other person . Some of them are lucky to be someone they knew . But some aren't . Like Katie Bell. She has to be a first year student that she doesn't even remember the name.

"If Luna is going to be you , so we have to hang out with her for 5 hours ?" asked Ron to make sure if his conclusion is right.

"Technically , yes. Can't wait for tomorrow to end !"

Then it's already tomorrow ( So , it's today now ) .. Hogwarts girls are all already in the Great Hall preparing to be others. Hermione has asked Lavender for a hair of hers. Students still don't know why would the professors called this activity fun. They just hope somehow it COULD be a little fun though.

Every girls are cooking inside the Great Hall now. The boys are all outside . Ron and Harry can't stop laughing while waiting for Her .. 'Lavender' to come out , show herself and act like Lavender , the girl that's completely opposite of her. 2 hours has past now. The boys heard a bell from the inside that means the girls have to drink that Polyjuice potion now. The Great Hall's door opened. The professors said :" Bye . Enjoy your look now !". The boys smirked and looked at their friends.

Lavender Brown walks towards Ron and Harry. "Hey Harry ! Won-won !"

Harry and Ron continue laughing at that Lavender Brown that has Hermione's voice.

"Did you hear what she just said ? Won-won ? HAHA !" said Ron between his laugh.

"Hey Harry , Hey Ron ." said Hermione. The boys quickly remembered , the one who's becoming Hermione is .. Luna !

"Hey Hermione , you sounded .. Softer than usual ?" said Harry sarcastically while laughing again with Ron.

Hermione ( or Luna ) just smiled . Lavender ( or Hermione ) also laughs with them. Suddenly , someone ran and hugged Ron.

"I miss you , big brother " said the girl , hugging Ron tightly from the front.

"Ginny ?" asked Ron confusedly. "Why are you-"

"Hey ! I never hugged Ron like that , i never call him 'big brother' and i certainly don't miss him right now ! Now get off from him !" said another girl pulling Ginny away from Ron.

Harry and Ron quickly realize that the 'Ginny' that just hugged Ron is Lavender. She's using that moment to hug Ron and get close to him. No doubts. And the girl who pulled 'Ginny' away from Ron , Pansy Parkinson ? The Slytherin girl that always next to Draco Malfoy ? That's the real Ginny ?

'Ginny' and 'Pansy' ran away from them before they could comment them. "I see your sister loves you so much ." said Hermione .

"Luna , Hermione won't ever say that." explained Harry . Ron nodded.

"I really gotta get going. See you later , Won-won !" then Lavender winked at Ron. Ron jizzles. "Wow , Hermione is good . I am really getting annoyed already !" complimented Ron . Then Harry , Ron , and Lu-Hermione leaves to the common room."

There are quite many people in the common room. Like usual , Harry , Hermione and Ron sit on the couch. There are no interesting conversation between them. Just teasing Luna on how she became a bad Hermione.

"I'm not that bad." defended Hermione

"Prove it , Hermione" said Harry sarcastically . He began laughing with Ron again.

"Okay , let's see. hmm .. Ron ?"

"Yes ?" answered Ron with a baby voice.

"Ron , you're very annoying ?" said Lu-Hermione

Harry and Ron laugh again for the hundred time today. Harry appreciated Luna's try so he told her that it's a good start. Lun-Hermione starts to read quibbler upside down now , deep down , she's still Luna . Not long after that , Ginny came to Ron again . This time , she ask Ron to read her a story and sat on his lap. Pansy Parkinson somehow enter the Gryffindor common room and again pulled Ginny away from Ron.

"You know Ron , this seems like Pansy is jealous of you reading a story for Ginny ." said Harry grinning.

Lavender Brown showed up at the perfect moment : when Ginny and Pansy fight with each other. Lavender just smiled and sit beside Dean Thomas.

"Hey Lavender , or whoever you are .. If you don't know me , I'm Dean. Look at my girlfriend fighting with herself there. I found it very funny." said Dean to Lavender. Dean doesn't know who became Lavender , so he kept talking to her. "The real Lavender in my girlfriend's form sure uses this left 4 hours well by flirting with her 'own brother' . We can all see Ron's face from here , he doesn't look happy being near Lavender . It's obvious that he only wants to be with Hermione. You know her ? The one with Harry Potter there ? That's her. She and Ron have been friends for a long time now. Obviously Ron likes her."

The Hermione inside Lavender didn't say anything to reply what Dean just said. She just smiled and look at Ron seperating Ginny and Pansy. She started to think about what Dean said. Could it be true ? Ron likes her? As far as she knows , Ron looks at her as a sister . Like Ginny. It would be nice if what Dean said was true. Lavender stood up and walk towards Ron.

"Hey Won-won , you look .. dashing today ." said Lavender to Ron

"Hermione , I look like this everyday." Ron smirked at what Hermione just said.

"Oh please , Ronald. Help me here ? Support me ?" said Her-Lavender. She tried to act as exact as Lavender.

"Alright. Here , Lav-lav , sit on my lap ?" asked Ron while patting his lap.

Herm-Lavender sat on Ron's lap. Harry laughed and ask whether 'Lav-lav' loves to sit on Won-won's lap for the next 3 hours. Lu-Hermione made a pouting face as she was sick or wanted to puke.

"Luna , i mean , Hermione , what's wrong ?" asked Harry . Lavender and Ron both also look worried when they saw Lu-Hermione's face.

"Why are you all surprise ? Isn't this the face that i need to show when i saw Ron and Lavender together ? Hermione does that everytime. I admire her sometimes." explained Luna (in this case , Hermione).

Harry smirked at Ron and Lavender. It looks like Professor Slughorn is kind of right. It's quite fun. They chat together and laughed a lot at Hermione's softer atittude for a quite long time. Then the 3 of them : Harry , Ron and Hermione went downstairs. Lavender followed them from behind.

Lavender (Hermione)'s POV : "Maybe it's not that bad that i have to be Lavender. With this , I might be able to look at Ron as long as I want ! I mean , I am Lavender. It is my job to admire Ron wherever he is."

Ron knows that Lavender is watching him every where. Deep down he knew , inside that Lavender , there's a Hermione looking at him. He excused himself to Harry and 'Hermione' to go to the girls' bathroom on the first floor. No one usually comes there. Ron would like an alone time. He laughed too much today and he think he needed a rest from laughing before his stomach explode. Lavender followed him to the bathroom.

Ron sat on the bathroom's floor. He took a deep breathe. He heard footsteps sounds coming towards him. It was Lavender. She sat next to Ron. There's a quite long silence . Lavender broke that silence.

"Resting from laughing huh ?" said Lavender to start a conversation between them.

"Yeah. My bloody stomach hurts from laughing too much. What are you doing here ?" asked Ron

"Just doing the thing that a Lavender would do when she saw her ex coming inside the girls' bathroom." grinned Lavender

"But you're no Lavender." said Ron. His face starting to face Lavender's.

"I am now. Look at me." Lavender smiled.

"No you're not. You're still Hermione. No matter what you look like. You're still a Hermione. For me ." explained Ron. He smiled at herm-Lavender.

Lavender blushed. She blushed even more when Ron crawl closer to her. he face her straight to her blushing face. Lavender closed her eyes. Ron turned slightly pink. His gace has been close to Lavender's before. Like lots of times. But this time , his heart pounds. Ron gets closer and closer to Lavender. Both of them look even more pink. Their lips are only about 3 cm away from each other's.

Suddenly it happened. Lavender's hair turned short , getting bushier. Her chubby face slims a little. Her blonde hair turn to brown. She turned back into Hermione. Ron saw that face. His heart pounds even more. He couldn't breathe. Hermione as Lavender is so attractive. Hermione as Hermione ? Legend. Ron couldn't take it. He sat back to his position. Hermione opened her eyes as she felt that Ron's not that close anymore and saw herself back as normal.

"It .. has been 5 hours ?" asked Hermione. Her face still blushes. It blushes more when she saw Ron's pink face.

"It has. I think." answered Ron. They both giggle a little. Then they went back to Gryffindor's common room to meet Harry again there.

"Wow ! What happened to your faces guys ? Sunburn ?" asked Harry

"Why ? What's wrong with my face ?" asked Ron.

"You are both , .. Pink." explained Harry

Both Ron and Hermione blushes even more after what Harry said. Harry saw both of his bestfriends' faces and guess that something good has happened between the two of them.


	2. Boys Turns

A week has past since the girls' Polyjuice chaos. It's now the boys turn. Harry and Ron didn't even moan or groan like Hermione did last week , they seem to act like usual. Yes , usual , Harry was just sitting there in the common room reading a book while Hermione is helping Ron with his untouched homework. Hermione still thinks of the girl's bathroom 'accident' last week. What was Ron doing ? They still act normal to each other. But they do seem to get along closer to each other more than ever this week.

"You guys , haven't you take the draw ? Who are you guys going to be ? Harry ? Ron ?" asked Hermione curiously.

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione at the same time and both of them gave her the "We're not sure." sign.

Hermione just let it go and continue with what she was doing ; Helping Ron with his mountain of homeworks. The Gryffindors in the common room look at Ron and Hermione. Their eyes looked sharply to the both of them while smirking or grinning. Hermione felt uncomfortable , so she asked Ron to just do his homeworks in the library with her. Ron nodded. "Okay ." he said.

A few days past. It's polyjuice cooking time for the boys. Hermione just remembered that she hasn't asked either Ron or Harry who are they going to be. So she just sat there , in the hallways , waiting for her best friends to come out and show her themselves. She was talking to Ginny when Lavender approach her.

"How dare you took advantage of being me ? You kissed my Won-won while being me , didn't you ? I knew it ! Won-won still has feelings for me !" yelled Lavender

"I didn't kiss Ron ! He's just .. my best friend ! Besides , where did you hear that kind of lie from ?" Hermione defended herself. She does remember , it does look like Ron about to kiss her. Their lips are just few inches apart . But they didn't kiss ! And Hermione was sure when Ron did that , she was already look like herself again.

"That moaning myrtle told me ! She saw you and my Won-won kissing each other in first floor's Girl bathroom !" said Lavender. She stomped her foot and go away from Hermione and Ginny.

"Hermione ," said Ginny. "That gossip has spread to all Gryffindors. Is it true you kissed my brother ?" asked Ginny hopefully . She hopes it's true so then Hermione can be her sister .

"No Ginny. We didn't. It's just a rumor." Said Hermione. They continue chatting and 2 hours flew by. The boys came out from the Great Hall.

Ron came out first and walk toward Hermione , hold her right hand and then he say "Hey girlfriend. Want to smooch again ? Hey Gin ! Don't date the stupid Dean !".

The girls are shocked. Especially Hermione. She pulled her hand . "Who are you ?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione ! It's , me ! Your boyfriend , Ickle Ronnikiens. The one that lives in the burrow where you always come and sleepover at ?" said that Ron.

Ginny yawn. It's so obvious. A guy that knows that Hermione always sleeps over in Ron burrow and calls him Ickle Ronnikiens : That guys inside , totally Fred Weasley or maybe George. But both Hermione and Ginny was sure that he was Fred.

''What are you guys thinking about ? Don't ignore me like that ! You guys are annoying. Now if you excused me , i'm going to go find a spider and scream at it." said Fr-Ron.

Then Draco Malfoy walks toward Hermione and Ginny. "Hey." He said.

"Is that you ? Ron ? Or Harry " asked Hermione.

"It's me Hermione. Harry. Oh , hey Ginny." said Draco

"Harry , not to offend you but , you look hideous and terrible." said Ginny.

"So i've been told."said Draco

"Harry , aren't you with Ron ? Where is he ? Who is he now ?" asked Hermione again.

"I don't know. He wasn't with me in the Great Hall and he told me he will be someone with the name .. I don't remember. I think Ron's becoming a Hufflepuff." explained Draco.

The three of them , Draco , Hermione and Ginny went to the library since they cannot hang out in the Gryffindor common room. It's been 2 hours now and Ron hasn't showed up yet. Hermione asked every single Hufflepuff boy if they were Ron. Draco and Ginny were laughing at her. Personally, Ginny's really annoyed that Harry transformed to such a stupid form of Draco Malfoy. Then they go to the Great Hall to eat lunch. Ron hasn't show up yet. It has been 3 hours now. Where could he be ?

Suddenly , Hermione feels like she has found Ron. So she follows that little voice in her heart that says Ron's in the first floor's girls bathroom. She said she's going to look for Ron to both Draco and Ginny then she left. Then Ginny left Draco too because she felt uncomfortable hanging out with a Malfoy even if he is actually Harry.

Hermione came into the girls bathroom. There is no one there. Hermione is quite dissaponted. Only a little boy sitting under the sink. He looks like he's afraid of her. Then Hermione just sat there. Next to the boy and have a little conversation with him.

"Hey there. First year ? What's your name ?" asked Hermione

".. Bobby .. Bobby Grenwick." answered him nervously.

"Why are you here , Bobby ?" asked Hermione again

"Well , it's peace and quiet here. It's nice. What are you doing here ? I thought you're a Gryffindor prefect. Why don't you use the prefect bathroom ?" asked Bobby

"I like it here too. It's as you say , peaceful. It also has many memories. My two bestfriends and I usually come here when we're little and do stupid things in here. We broke many rules in just a month." said Hermione. Now her mind is full with all of those memories.

"I don't think making Polyjuice potion here is stupid. Besides , if you can make a Polyjuice potion when you're still in the second year , I think it's bloody brilliant." said Bobby

"Really ? Thanks. Wait , how do you know I made Polyjuice here ? And is that a Hufflepuff rope ? Ron ? What are you doing in here ?" asked Hermione again to him. Hermione was sure it was Ron.

"Ron ? No ! I don't know who Ronald Billius Weasley is ? You're funny , .. big girl." said Bobby again

"Ronald .."

"Fine. It's me , Hermione. It's Ron." said Bobby again

"Why are you here ? And did you miss lunch ?" asked Hermione.

"Well , Lavender found out i'm becoming this boy before you do. She cuddled me and with this little body i can't struggle away from her. So I ran here and sit under this sink for 3 hours straight. It's not a bad place for a nap you know .. Did you left me anything ? Pudding ?" explained Bobby.

"Oh my goodness. Look at you ! You're so cute." Said Hermione. She pinched Bobby's cheek few times and then carry him to the air with her hands. "Aww, you kinda look like a doll !"

"Hermione ! Put me down ! I'm not a doll ! Hey , Hermi.." Suddenly Ron transform back to himself again. Hermione can't carry that big Ron at all. She fell down. Actually , they fell down. Hermione fell exactly on the top of Ron. Their eyes are straightly meat each other's. They didn't say a thing or move their position at all. Ron blushed. Hermione saw his face that was actually right in front of hers and blushed too.

Lavender Brown came in the bathroom at that moment.

"Won-won ? Hey Granger , get off of my boyfriend now ! Get off ! What are you doing with him ?" yelled Lavender.

"Lavender , I'm sorry but i'm not your boyfriend anymore. Remember ? You broke up with me." said Ron when he got up after he helped Hermione to stand up.

"I remember that I broke up with you. I'm sorry Won-won. I didn't mean to break your heart. I know you stil. have feeling for me. You did almost kiss her when she became me right ?" apologized Lavender.

Hermione looked at Ron. Is it true the one he's trying to get close to is Lavender ? So that's why he get back when she transformed to herself again ? Ron looked back at her. He still blushes. He can see the dissapointment in Hermione's eyes.

"Well , no Lavender. No. I did that yesterday because i know the one in there is Hermione. Not you." explained Ron

As soon as Ron finished his explanation , Lavender burst out crying and she ran out from the Girls bathroom leaving Hermione and Ron alone in the bathroom. Hermione is now blushing even more. She looks like a strawberry now.

".. You really meant what you just said ?" asked Hermione.

"Yes." answered Ron simply.

They just sat there again . Blushing . They didn't say anything to each other for a quite long minutes . Blushing . Hoping each other won't notice their pink faces . Ron stand up , grab Hermione's hand to help her stand up. Hold her hands when they walk to the common room. Hermione didn't try to pull her hand away from Ron's at all. They still didn't talk to each other. Just walk.

Harry notices the hand holding between two of his best friends. "It's about time" like what Ginny said. Harry was sure , "that" will happen soon when he saw his best friends holding hands and blushing.


End file.
